My Super Sweet 16
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez hate each other but they are both turning 16 and wih the Help of Mtv they are both having their parties and they invite each other to see which party is better. Find out and chose.
1. Chapter 1

**My Super Sweet 16**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Sharpay Evans has always been the popular, Ice queen who is really rich at East High in Albuquerque, The girl with the long blond hair with the model figure and she has a great singing voice with Hazel brown eyes, She got chosen to have her super sweet 16th birthday on Mtv's super sweet 16. But what she didn't know is that her Worst nightmare Gabriella Montez who is sweet, outgoing, gorgeous figure with the real 32 D breast and the curve but skinny figure that people are jealous of and she has long dark brown curly hair with chocolate brown eyes, super nice and The Most popular girl at East High is also chosen to have her super sweet 16 on Mtv the day after Sharpay's birthday party. So now both girls will be going to each other the girl's birthday party to see which one is better. They will fight for the best theme, the best outfits, the best musical guest, and the best date for their party._

Find what happens and this will be a Two shot story.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 Sharpay's party]<strong>

**With Sharpay Evans in her POV.**

Hi i'm Sharpay Evans and I live in Albuquerque New Mexico and I'm a Diva in Pink. I'm such a daddy's girl and I get whatever I want and if I don't get it I make everybody pay and I love everything in pink.

I'm turning 16 in about two weeks and my sweet 16 has the be the best it can be. I have a older brother named Ryan Evans and he's 18 years old.

I'm popular at East High but I'm not the most popular girl at school but I do love with everybody falls for me.

I have a major crush on Troy Bolton and since I got chosen on Mtv's super sweet 16 I'm going to ask him to be my date for my party.

Me and my best friends Allie Miller(Random girl) and Kelsi Neilson already handed out invites to my party even my worst nightmare Gabriella Montez was invited so now I'm going to invite Troy now and ask him to be my date.

We pull up to Troy's house in my pink limo, yes I have a pink limo. We get out of the limo with our arms linked.

We knocked on his door and waited. A few minutes later Troy opens the door and we all smile at him blushing.

"Hey Troy since my sweet 16 is in two weeks I was wondering if you wanted to be my date and come to my party? I asked him smiling and he smiles back me making me blush.

"That's really sweet but I'm kind of have a girlfriend now but yeah I would love to come to your party. He said nicely but I give him a fake smile and hand him his invite.

"Tha's okay I'm just glad your still coming I hope to see you there bye Troy. I said a little upset and he waves before closing the door.

We go back to the limo and my girls try to make me feel better but I'm too upset to feel better.

**A week later.**

I have everything done but I don't have a musical guest and I'm talking to my daddy and my mommy about it.

My theme is called Pink Candyland. Since I love pink and I will die if I don't have pink.

I walk into my dad's home office wearing my Gucci jeans with my pink Chanel tank top and huddie with my pink Chanel pumps.

"Daddy can I talk to you? I asked him softly and he nods and I sit down.

"What's going on Baby girl? He asked me and I give him a pouty look."Did you get any body to sing at my party? I asked really hoping he did.

He stares at me and says"Yes I did sweetie but you won't know until the day of your party sorry honey. He said smiling at me and I sigh but hug him and I leave.

**The day of Sharpay's party.**

**Nobody's POV.**

Today is Sharpay Evans sweet 16 and She is wearing a great short sparkly Pink Chanel dress with Chanel heels. Her long blond hair is really curly up in a cute look with her makeup looking great.

Everybody has to wear pink and white or they can't get in.

Sharpay's date is Zeke Baylor who she met a few weeks ago and they are just seeing each other now after she got turned down by Troy Bolton and she's wondering who Troy's girlfriend is.

**With Everybody outside waiting for Sharpay to come. **

Everybody is wearing pink and white waiting for Sharpay to pull up.

Gabriella Montez is there with her best friends Taylor McKessie, Marie Collins(Random girl) and her best guy friend Stepen Walker(Chace Crawford) and Gabriella is waiting to see what Sharpay is pulling up in so she can make hers better.

Just then everybody sees a Huge pink Hummer pull up at the place and everybody starts screaming but Gabriella who is just clapping.

Sharpay, her date Zeke and her VIP people get out of the Hummer and Sharpay smiles at her people and she waves and they all scream for her and she loves.

She hugs some of her other friends and she sees Gabriella standing there looking a little better then her wearing a sexy sparkly pink and white Dior Tube dress with Dior sparkly Pumps with her long dark brown hair down really curly and her makeup is to die for making Sharpay feel a little jealous but it's her party and she's not going to let Gabriella mess up her birthday.

Sharpay walks over to Gabriella and gives her fake smile and hugs her and Gabriella hugs her back with a fake smile.

"Happy birthday Sharpay and you look great have fun tonight and I can't wait for you to come to mine. Gabriella said to her and Sharpay nods before pulling back and she grabs Zeke's hand and everybody goes into the party and have a great time.

**A hour with Sharpay in her POV.**

I'm having a great time with my friends just dancing when I get pulled to the side by my best friend Allie and she whispers in my ear saying that Troy is dancing with his girlfriend. I turn my head and I see my ex crush Troy Bolton dancing and making out with his girlfriend but I can't see the girl's face.

They stop making out and starts grinding on each other and I gasps really suprised to see Troy's girlfriend none other then Gabriella Montez. I see her staring at me confused and I turn my head not in the mood to stare at them and I grab Zeke's hand.

We are all dancing when the music stops and I see my dad on the stage and he says that he has a musical guest and I start wondering who it is.

"LETS GIVE IT UP FOR USHER AND WILL I AM. I stare screaming really loud and I start jumping up and down really happy and I get called on stage. Usher hugs me and he sings happy birthday to me and I start blushing and scream when he finishes.

They start doing OMG which I love and I get off the stage and we all start dancing. I see Troy and Gabriella sitting down holding each other's hands while flirting and they are moving to the beat a little.

After the song is over we all go outside and I hope I get my dream car.

I hear a car hunk and I turn my head to see a 2009 pink Audi and I start jumping up and down and run to the car and everybody cheers and I get in the car.

"I love this car. I say squealing and I see Gabriella smiling at me with a fake smile and I know she's jealous.

**With everybody talking to the Camera in Nobody's POV. **

I love Sharpay's party I don't think Gabriella is going to top her party. A random guy said along with other people.

"I love Sharpay's dress and her car is amazing but I can't wait for Gabriella's party. Said Taylor who is Gabi's best friend.

More people talk about the party and then they get back into the party and have cake and then they dance more.

**Later with Sharpay is leaving.**

Thanks Mtv for making my sweet 16 a great on and nobody can top my party. Sharpay said driving off in her new car and everybody leaves.

**Find out what happens at Gabriella's party.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Super Sweet 16**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Sharpay Evans has always been the popular, Ice queen who is really rich at East High in Albuquerque, The girl with the long blond hair with the model figure and she has a great singing voice with Hazel brown eyes, She got chosen to have her super sweet 16th birthday on Mtv's super sweet 16. But what she didn't know is that her Worst nightmare Gabriella Montez who is sweet, outgoing, gorgeous figure with the real 32 D breast and the curve but skinny figure that people are jealous of and she has long dark brown curly hair with chocolate brown eyes, super nice and The Most popular girl at East High is also chosen to have her super sweet 16 on Mtv the day after Sharpay's birthday party. So now both girls will be going to each other the girl's birthday party to see which one is better. They will fight for the best theme, the best outfits, the best musical guest, and the best date for their party._

Find what happens and this will be a Two shot story.

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Gabriella's party]<strong>

**With Gabriella Montez in her POV.**

_**Shows Gabriella Gabriella in her room on her bed smiling.**_

"Hey Everybody welcome to my life as Gabriella Montez. I'm 15 years old and I live in Albuquerque New Mexico but I wasn't born here I was really born in California. She smiles.

"I'm all Spanish beauty who is really outgoing and I love to just hang out with my friends and my boyfriend.

_**Shows her hanging out with her friends at the mall or the movies or just chilling around the pool**_.

_**She holds a picture up of her her and her boyfriend Troy together in each other's arms.**_

"This is my boyfriend Troy Bolton and we have been together for about 5 months and he treats me really well.

I went to Sharpay Evans's sweet 16 last month and yes it was good but my party is going to blow hers away.

Sharpay is the second popular girl at East High and I'm the most popular girl at East High but I'm also really nice, not a diva like Sharpay and I love people around me.

I'm a mama's girl yes I'm a daddy's girl but I'm really a mama's girl and mom will get me anything because she loves me.

my party theme is called Midnight Fame and I'm having it in California where I was born.

**The next day with Gabriella and her friends in LA.**

Today Gabriella, Her best friends Taylor, Marie, Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato who are really famous but also her best friends along with her mom and dad.

Gabriella walked into The Gucci store with her friends to pick out two dresses for her party because she's having one to get out of the limo in and the one she can dance in.

She sees a really gorgeous Dark Sparkly Midnight Blue long tubed dress that she just loved.

She picks out the dress and goes into the dressing room to try it. She comes out a few minutes later looking beautiful and she asks her parent's for it and they say yes. She thanks them then she changes back into her other clothes and they pay for the dresses since the girls are her VIP Girls and they are all getting Midnight blue sparkly short Halter dresses.

They go into to a Chanel store and they look for Gabriella's dancing dress. She looks around and she sees a sexy red sparkly dress that is low cut in the front so you can see a little of her cleavage with the stomach part cut half open and she squeals loving and grabs it to try it on. Everybody is waiting to see how the dress is on her and she comes out a few minutes later and everybody stares at her.

Her dad stares at the dress a little unsure."I don't know sweetie it's a little too much for me. He said to her and she pouts upset that she might not get the dress.

"Daddy, I love to dress but I want it in midnight blue with a little back in it how about we custome make it so it's not too much can we do that? She asked her dad and the sales person and they both nod and she squeals.

A week later Gabriella got her dress custome made and it's perfect to her because she has it as midnight blue halter dress with sparkles on the top of the dress and it's still low cut in the front with the cuts are on the side of the dress so you can see a little of her waist and in the back is low cut so u can her back and it ends close to her bottom so u can't even see her butt and it's a short dress and she has Chanel Heels for the dress with Gucci shoes with her Gucci dress.

Today she is having a Invite party for all the people that she wants at her party and they are all in LA and staying at hotels for the party.

She has a LA house and they are all there having a good time since it's a cookout party and the party is almost over.

She has on a green string bikini on with jean shorts on so all she has is her bikini top on with her bottoms under her shorts, she has her Chanel shades on.

"OKAY EVERYBODY PLEASE COME OVER HERE SO I CAN HAND U YOUR INVITES. Gabriella said while the camera is filming her.

Almost everybody has their invites but Sharpay and her friends and Gabriella's boyfriend Troy.

"Sharpay Evans, Allie Collins, and Kelsi Neilson please come get your invites. Gabriella said with a fake smile on her face just looking at Sharpay.

The girls look at her and get their invites and Sharpay sees that everybody is really enjoying Gabi's invites then hers since they are Iphones that say Gabriella's Info on the screens and she lets everybody know that they can keep the iphones.

Sharpay and her girls takes the invites and rolls there eyes really jealous.

**With Peope talking into the Camera.**

"Gabi's party is going to be way better then Sharpay's party I can't wait to be there. Said some random girl and a few people.

"Sharpay was great I wonder what Gabi's party going to bring. Said some other people even Troy who finally gets his invite.

The day before Gabriella's par, Gabi, her boyfriend Troy and her parent's are looking at cars for her entrance car and she already picked out the car she wanted.

Gabriella is holding Troy's hand as they look at limos and other cars.

The car salesman goes over to them and asks what kind of car she wants."the girl that had her party before mine has a hummer for her Entrance and I don't want that but I do what a really hot car that blows her car away. Gabi said smiling while holding her boyfriend's hand.

They look at some cars and she smirks really happy to pick out the car she wants.

**The day of Gabriella's birthday and her party in her POV.**

Today is my 16th birthday and I'm really happy to get my party started. I have all my 10 VIP girls all over my house getting their hair and makeup done by my mom's makeup crew and they all have to wear their hair the same way while I have my hair different so they have their hair half up half down really curly and they have their makeup really pretty.

My VIP girls are Taylor, Marie, Miley, Demi, Selena, Danielle(Random girl) Staci(Gabriella's twin sister) Farrah and Callie(Twins and random girls) and Desiree(Blake Lively).

They are in their Dresses.

My first Dress that is the Dark Sparkly Midnight Blue long tubed dress that fit my cuves in all the right places while I'm wearing my new Gucci heels and my long dark brown hair is really curly down and I have curly side bangs and my makeup is just right.

"Gabi our rides are here. My best friend and sister Staci said before we all go outside and I rented all my VIP girls and their dates a Black 209 Mercedes benz fbecause there getting there before me and I need to be the one that looks hotter then them. I said not being like a diva and my parents are already there.

They all leave to the place where my party is at. Troy is wearing black dress pants with a midnight blue tie and a mightnight blue dress shirt that I helped picked out and he looks good.

"This is for you Ella. Troy said putting a blue flower in my hair and clips it since had a clip part to it and I thank him and he grabs my hand and we see our ride just pull up.

**At the party spot in Nobody's POV.**

Everybody is in there nice outfits looking great as always and Sharpay is there wearing a midnight blue tank dress with dark blue heels and her hair is down a little curly. She is with her boyfriend Zeke who is also got a invite to the party.

Everybody is looking into the cameras saying how much they can't wait to see Gabriella.

Just then they hear loud music playing Jay Z songs and everybody even Sharpay start screaming and cheering and they see about 10 Black 20o9 Mercedes benz cars pull up slowly making they scream louder and Sharpay gasps a little jealous really hoping that Gabriella isn't in the car.

They see all of the cars stop and all of the car doors open and they see all of Gabriella's VIP girls come out with their dates and they cheer. The cars drive off slowly not crashing into each other.

They hear more music playing and they see four Hummer cars pull up with the Black Eye Peas singing Rock Your Body and everybody screams really loud as They get out the cars and they sing and everybody dances VIP girls did.

Troy gets out of the limo first and everybody screams as they see a hand pop out and they all cheer when they see the birthday girl come out of the limo looking gorgeous and Sharpay stares at her in envy and Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and waves at everybody and they all go in.

A few hours later everybody is dancing having a great time and Gabriella said hello to everybody and she sees Sharpay walking over to her and she smiles nicely and hugs her and Sharpay hugs her back.

"Great party and u look great happy birthday. Sharpay said and Gabi thanks her and tells her to enjoy the party and Gabriella grabs Taylor's hand and they go to the back for her to change into her other dress and she changes and everybody stares at her amazed and they all come up to her and say that she has a great dress and Sharpay stares at her in jealousy and they all enjoy there not.

The Black Eye Beas come out and sing more and everybody dances and has a great time.

Gabriella feels arms around her lower waist and she grins knowing its Troy and she starts grinding with him along with other people who are grinding to the music.

The Black Eye Peas sing happy birthday to Gabriella and she screams loving it and they all have more fun and Gabriella even dances with Sharpay a little.

A little later Gabriella's parent's tell everybody to go outside and Gabriella grabs Troy's hand wondering what's going hoping she gets her car.

She looks around along with everybody else and she hears two car beeps and she gasps when she sees A 2010 Midnight Blue Audi pull up along with a Red 2009 Mercedes benz car pull up and she screams really loud running over to the cars and she jumps up and down screaming along with her friends and Sharapay stares into the camera saying"I can't believe she got two cars her party really topped mine and I'm proud of her. Sharpay said clapping.

Troy walks over to Gabriella and whispers in her ear saying"Me and your dad got you the Audi happy birthday baby. He said kissing her lips and she kisses him back before pulling back squealing and gets into the car and beeps the horn and everybody cheers.

**With Gabriella in her POV.**

I can't believe my parent's and my sweet boyfriend got me two cars I love them all and I love my cars my party topped Sharpay's party and I love it everybody loves my party now I'm going to have some cake and enjoy my party.

I get out the car and my parent's drive my cars to my LA house while I go back into my party having a great time.

My best friend Miley Sings her new song Can't Be Tamed and everybody loves it.

I'm grinding with my boyfriend having a great time just loving the feeling of having everybody enjoy my party and I can't wait to open my gifts.

It's almost 2:30 in the morning and everybody is leaving and good because I'm tired all of my stuff that I got have been brought home and my other dress is with my parents. I said and I walk out and get into my limo looking into the camera and say"Good bye Mtv for coming to my sweet 16 and I love my friends and family good bye you don't have to go home but you have to get the hell out of here Bye. I close the door waving and the limo drives off.

* * *

><p>A Year later after that, Sharpay and Gabriella became best friends and they love what they got and Troy and Gabriella are still together and they love it. Gabriella is really popular now and Everybody really did think both parties were great but some liked Sharpay's better and some liked Gabriella's better.<p>

Troy and Gabriella walk into East High together holding hands like they always do since they have been together for about a year and 4 months now and see their group of friends and walk over to them and they all hug.

"Hey Gabi, are we going shopping later? Asked Sharpay and Taylor at the same time. Both girls stare at each other before they burst out giggling.

Everybody spend most of there lifes just getting along.

**I hoped you like it bye.**


End file.
